Prayers From Below
by Morningstar-Winchester
Summary: Castiel's point of view on rescuing Dean from Hell. Set slightly before S4 E1. Small mentions of Destiel.


_"Oh, God, help me, please."_

Castiel sighed and turned his head, blue eyes scanning every angel around them to see if they'd heard the soft prayer, as well. Nobody else reacted. This had been going on for forever now. That voice in Castiel's head wouldn't go away, pleading, begging for help. But Castiel could never reach the person that was praying. Even after he'd gotten his vessel, he still couldn't seem to find the owner of that mysterious, pleading, broken voice.

 _"Please, oh, please, I'm sorry. I need help, dammit, please.."_

Castiel stood silently for a moment before deciding to speak up. "Did you hear that?" Not to anyone in particular, but every angel turned to stare at him blankly. Finally though, one of the angels spoke.

"Hear what, Castiel?"

"Listen." Castiel held up a hand, and waited, narrowing his eyes slightly.

 _"Please. Please, oh, God, I need help…"_

Castiel raised an eyebrow and let his gaze flicker over the angels. Nobody moved, nobody reacted.

"...Not hearing anything." One of the angels spoke up, sounding confused. "Are you hearing things?"

Castiel gave him a blank stare before teleporting away, down to earth. He appeared on some random sidewalk, looking around and standing still as people walked past, pulling the sleeves of his trenchcoat down. He was frowning, confused, concerned, and feeling completely useless. The angel could hear the voice so, so clearly. Why couldn't they?

"Castiel,"

Castiel paused and looked up, but nobody was there. He sighed as he recognized the voice, though. "Yes, Michael?" He grumbled. He'd never been a big fan of his older brother.

"The voice you're hearing, that's Dean Winchester."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Yes, he'd heard of Dean Winchester, the hunter. But word in Heaven was that he didn't believe in God or angels. So, why was he even praying, if he didn't believe? Castiel didn't quite understand it. And it still didn't explain why he couldn't reach him.

"He's in hell."

Okay, now _that_ made sense.

"Hell?" Castiel mumbled. Oh, well then there was nothing he could do. The angels had strict orders, they weren't allowed to rescue souls from hell.

"You need to go get him." Michael's voice was stern and commanding, it had Castiel growling slightly.

"Why?"

"Because, God commanded it, Castiel!"

Castiel flinched faintly as Michael's deep voice echoed through his head. He went silent after this as did his brother, leaving Castiel to think, now. Rescue Dean Winchester from Hell? Why couldn't Michael do that? Why did it have to be Castiel? Of course, he didn't really mind doing anything God asked, but he wasn't like the other angels. He asked. He questioned.

Why, why, why…

 _"Somebody… Anybody…. I need help…"_

The voice was back, prayers growing weaker and weaker. Castiel frowned. If he was to rescue Dean Winchester, he'd need power. It took a lot for an angel to go into Hell and rescue a soul, which is why God forbid it in the first place. But now he had orders.

He was also quite confused as to why he was the only one to hear the prayers. Or maybe he was just the only one who listened.

Castiel stood there awhile, pondering. He was so lost in thought he actually didn't hear the last soft, almost silent prayer.

 _"...I'm sorry, God."_

* * *

It took a while but Castiel managed to gather up the power he needed, and he was ready. Michael kept pressuring him to go soon but Castiel knew if he was to carry out this task he'd need time and energy. He felt like he had it now.

The prayers didn't stop, but they didn't come as often. Like Dean Winchester was losing hope. Yet he continued to pray, softly asking for help. Castiel felt oddly drawn to this human. He was different. Castiel liked humans but it was different with this one, and he didn't even know Dean Winchester at all.

Yet.

Castiel looked around, watching the other angels.

"It's time, Castiel."

Castiel nodded slightly at Michael's words and turned away, wings spreading out and his eyes narrowing. This would take a lot of his energy but he could do it. He had to do it. And he did.

He flew to Hell.

It was awful there. Screams of tortured souls and demons rushing around. Castiel struggled not to let any see him. He just had to get Dean and leave. But… Where was the hunter? He wasn't on the rack. Castiel stared in confusion, watching as they put soul after soul onto the rack but he could tell none of them were Dean Winchester. Because they screamed and yelled for help and none of them had that voice.

And then he saw why.

Or rather, heard.

"Ah, here we go. Come on Dean I got another soul for you!"

One demon slid from the shadows of Hell, heading for the soul on the rack, who began screaming. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I'm coming."

That voice. That voice. Dean Winchester.

And he didn't sound pleased or excited. He certainly didn't look it, either, as he followed the demon out to the rack. Tired green eyes fell onto the unlucky soul trapped to it and then he turned his head away, guilt flashing through his eyes.

Castiel just stared, confusion melting away. Now he understood. Oh, no.

"Here." The demon picked up a knife and turned to Dean, handing it over. The hunter hesitated but eventually did reach out to take the weapon.

Castiel had seen enough.

He intervened quickly, teleporting in front of the demon and placing a hand on his head, knocking him out quickly. He couldn't waste time with smiting right now. The angel then turned to Dean, who at this point stumbled back, staring in confusion.

"Who are you?"

Castiel ignored the question, taking a few steps forward. "You need to come with me, Dean Winchester."

"What?" Dean's voice rose, sounding more and more confused now. Castiel just stared into the broken, tortured green eyes staring back at him, and frowned.

"Everything will be alright." Castiel reached out, and, ignoring Dean's rather violent flinch, placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. The angel paused, staring, before speaking. "This may hurt."

And then, with all his strength and power, he pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell.

* * *

Castiel had returned to Heaven at this point. He ignored every angel, staring blankly at nothing. Dean's face hadn't left his vision even after Castiel had left him. The Winchester was stuck in his head. He didn't know why. Dean was just like any other human, what made him so special?

But Castiel wanted to see him again.

He wanted to hear him again.

The prayers stopped. Dean stopped begging to help, he didn't need it anymore, after all. Castiel found himself longing to hear him, to see him face to face again. Because unless he did, that image of those broken green eyes would stay in Castiel's head forever.

He wanted to take that away, take the pain away. He wanted to bring some spark of hope and faith to those green eyes, to see him smile, to lighten that dark, twisted soul of his up again….

"Castiel?"

Castiel shifted slightly and looked up hesitantly, hearing his brother's voice in his head again. "Yes?"

"God needs you to return to Dean Winchester. He has assigned you a very important task."

And Castiel paused, feeling like a weight had lifted off his chest and shoulders. His blue eyes lit up, lips tugging up into the smallest of smiles.

Now was his chance.

"Very well. What do I need to do?"


End file.
